Asian Americans are the fastest growing population in New York City and the USA. A large segment of this population faces extreme social, language and cultural barriers to health care. The mission of the proposed Center for the Study of Asian American Health is to reduce health disparities in the Asian population in New York City. The Center will create a comprehensive network of community-organizations, community leaders, academic medical centers, and health care institutions that will identify health priorities and reduce health disparities. The network will develop pertinent research, implement community outreach programs, health professional and community-based training. The New York University School of Medicine will be the Lead Applicant for this Center which will fall under the NYU Institute of Urban and Global Health. The Lead Partners of the Center will be Bellevue Hospital, Gouverneur Hospital, and the Charles B. Wang Community Health Center. Other important Partners in the areas of outreach and training will include about twenty Asian American community organizations. There are four major core components of the Center: Administration, Research, Outreach and Training. The Administration Core will organize and implement all activities of the Center and give it guidance. The Research Core will focus initially on 4 health disparities areas: mental health, hepatitis and hepatic cancer, communication barriers, and musculoskeletal diseases. As new research priorities emerge in later years, grant money will be used to develop pilot projects focused on these issues. The Outreach Core will reach out to the more established Chinese community as well as to other Asian ethnic minority communities in NYC. Specific programs will be dedicated to providing health education, and recruitment of study participants to conduct community-participatory research programs. The Training Core will encourage health professionals to work in Asian health disparities research. Academic partners will cultivate the research skills of community health providers, enabling them to develop their own research skills of community health providers, enabling them to develop their own research protocols and grants. Charles B. Wang Community Health Center staff will provide an environment to mentor medical students, residents, junior faculty, clinical nurses, and public health graduate students in applied community health practice and education.